Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polypeptides having protease activity and polynucleotides encoding the polypeptides. The invention also relates to nucleic acid constructs, vectors, and host cells comprising the polynucleotides as well as methods of producing and using the polypeptides.
Description of the Related Art
The present invention provides polypeptides having protease activity and polynucleotides encoding the polypeptides.
The detergent industry has for more than 30 years implemented different enzymes in detergent formulations, most commonly used enzymes includes proteases, amylases and lipases each adapted for removing various types of stains. In addition to the enzymes detergent compositions typically include a complex combination of ingredients. For example, most cleaning products include surfactant system, bleaching agents or builders. Despite the complexity of current detergents, there remains a need for developing new detergent compositions comprising new enzymes and/or enzyme blends.
Traditionally laundering has been done at elevated temperatures and well known detergents have been selected to perform at higher temperatures, typically in the range of 40-60° C.
The increased focus on improving the washing processes in order to make them more environmental friendly has resulted in a global tendency to lowering wash time, pH and temperature, decreasing the amount of detergent components which may influence the environment negatively.
There is therefore a desire to launder at lower temperature and therefore a need for detergent proteases having high performance at low temperatures.
The present invention is directed to these and other important ends.